3 Days In London
by Jan2StaMuse
Summary: Daphne and Niles meet in the streets of London after Niles has a near death experience.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Flings

"Hey Crane! Got any plans for tonight?" Dale said in thick mancunian accent. Niles Crane sat on the suede sofa of the dorm room he shared with his roommate at Cambridge, reading one of his favorite, and in his opinion best written books of all time A Tale of Two Cities. He was so engrossed in his book that he didn't hear Dale's question.

"Crane!" he shouted. Niles suddenly jumped startled by his roommate's screams.

"What?" he responded.

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Oh, no. I think I'll just stay in have a quiet night reading my book."

"I swear Crane; you're a bloody old git. My grandfather gets more action than you and he's 80. You leave Sunday man! Find yourself a girl, have a fling, do something!"

Niles ignore his friend's crude suggestion and turned back to his book. "Have a good time Dale."

"You damned right I will," he said grabbing his jacket and slamming the door behind him, making all the items hanging on the wall swing from side to side.

Niles was a psychiatry student at Cambridge University, about to finish the semester in less than 24 hours. He'd been at Cambridge University for a year, going back to the states for special occasions like his parents' or brother's birthdays, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. Unlike his roommate Dale who liked to party almost every night of the week and went to London quite often to the clubs, Niles liked to spend his days exploring the city, going to museums, and doing his schoolwork. During his time at Cambridge, Niles had had the pleasure of meeting many beautiful women who would only see him as a friend and who constantly rejected his requests for dates. After so many rejections, Niles had given up on dating for a while and decided it was best for him -and his ego- to stay in and catch up on his reading. Still he couldn't help but feel envious of his Casanova friend and roommate who could easily get women to date him. Niles had never been a confident individual but he never gave up on the hope that someday, he too would find somebody to love. Tomorrow would've been his last day of classes and thought it pointless to go out and have a "fling", as Dale so crudely put it, with a girl he was never going to see again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Pekoe and Earl Grey

Niles Crane walked down the hall to his dorm room on a beautiful Friday afternoon, after his final class, looking forward to another quiet evening. The moment he opened the door, he knew his plans were not to be when 3 large men and Dale jumped up and down- like the caged monkeys he'd seen at the zoo- as their favorite soccer team scored.

"Dale, I didn't know we were having company," he said trying not to sound completely annoyed.

"Last minute thing mate. Here pull up a- Come on you idiot! It was a foul!" Dale yelled at the TV like a lunatic.

"No thanks." He forced a smile. "I think I'll just go out for a walk. Leave you to enjoy your game."

"All right. Your loss." Dale turned his attention back to the game. His team was losing. Niles then proceeded to grab his coat and left the room, breathing a sigh of relief. He couldn't understand what was so fascinating about sports, soccer in particular, or who hurled what ball into what apparatus.

He glanced down at his watch, noticing it was only 4:30 in the afternoon. What now, he asked himself standing outside the room. "It's 4:30 pm now. If I hurry I can catch the 4:45 to London." London was only an hour or so away by train and he hadn't been there in a while. He checked his wallet to see if he had enough cash and his credit cards for the train ticket and anything else he might need while he was out.

Niles arrived at the train station just before the 4:45 to London arrived, out of breath and feeling completely exhausted. He collapsed on his seat trying to catch his breath, while everyone stared at him with alarm in their eyes. An elderly woman sitting across the aisle approached him.

"Are you all right young man?"

"I'm fine ma'am. Just a little winded. I practically had to sprint all the way to the station to catch the train when I arrive. I'll be all right. Thanks for your concern." He looked up at the sweet old lady and smiled.

"I'll be right over here in case you need something young man," she said before taking her seat.

"Thank you." Niles began to breathe deeply as he leaned back and relaxed. It was going to be a long ride.

The train arrived at 5:55 pm at the London station. Being late March, the days were still fairly short and quite cold, but Niles was always prepared for these situations, with his trusty scarf and jacket. The warm sun was only an hour or so from setting, giving enough time for a museum tour and a nice English meal. The only problem was that he still didn't know his way around London, but seemed to recall a small tea room he'd once visited with his mother when she went to visit him earlier in the year. It was only a few streets south of the station and finding it wouldn't be a problem.

After thirty minutes of walking south, he saw no signs of the tea room and when he looked back at the station he couldn't see it anymore. It appeared Niles had taken a wrong turn at the restaurant two blocks down the street, and had absolutely no idea where he was now. "Great!" he said out loud, attracting unwanted stares from pedestrians. Looking up at the street names was of no use because he didn't know one street from the other. "I knew I should've gotten a map at the station!"

He started walking, looking the street names once again when out of the corner of his eye saw two lights approaching. Suddenly he turned his head in the direction of the lights and heard tires coming to a screeching halt. He instinctively jumped back but slammed his wrist against something hard. It took him a second to realize he had stepped off the curve into oncoming traffic and almost got hit by a cab.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you imbecile?" the driver yelled at Niles, poking his balding head out the window. "You wanna get yourself killed?"

Niles was still in a state of shock, not knowing what to do or say.

"Oh my god!" a young woman said as she stepped out of the taxi. She quickly slammed the cab door shut and made her way toward Niles. "Are you all right?"

"Uh, y-y-yes. Just a bit startled." He still had his right wrist resting on the hood of the car.

"Is your wrist broken? Can you move it?" She asked, concern filling her voice. Niles lifted his wrist and began to move it in a circular motion, just as the young woman instructed him. "Does it hurt?" she inquired when he winced.

"Are you getting back on miss?" the driver brusquely asked her. The young woman looked at the driver, then back at Niles who was still shaken by what had transpired.

"No." She reached into her bag and took out her wallet. "Here," she handed the man the fare she owed him. "This is my stop." She joined Niles, who was now standing on the sidewalk holding his wrist. The driver glared at Niles once more before speeding away, leaving skid marks on the road.

"Crazy old sod!" she yelled at the driver, and then turned to Niles who looked at her as if she's lost her mind. "People."

"You shouldn't have done that miss."

"Done what?"

"I know this isn't your stop and I would hate it if you missed an appointment because of me. I'm fine really."

"Oh, that's all right. The crusty old sod was getting on my nerves anyway. Besides," she put her hand on his shoulder, "I couldn't leave you here like this. What if you'd really gotten hurt?" Niles felt touched by her concern. Here she was, with a complete stranger in the middle of who knows where, concerned about his well fare when she could've been on her way to something more important.

"Thank you," he finally said.

"Now, how about I buy us both a nice cup of tea. There's a little tea room just down the street. It's getting colder by the minute and we could both use something to warm us up."

"That's very kind of you Miss, but I don't want to put you through any more trouble."

"Oh please," she playfully hit him on the shoulder giggling, "It's no trouble. Now come on."

"Okay," he finally said accepting her offer. "Lead the way."

The two started walking down the street in silence for most of the way until the young woman finally broke the awkward silence. "Its right over there," she said pointing at the tea room. Niles immediately recognized the place.

"Ah yes. That's the reason why I ended up lost…and almost killed."

"What, the tea room?" she asked confused.

"Well, that is precisely the tea room I was looking for. You see, months ago my mother visited me at Cambridge but she also wanted to see London. We took the train, much like I did today, and went to our afternoon tea at that place. I was very impressed with their variety of teas and desserts that I vowed I would return once more before I went back to the U.S."

"I see." She briefly paused. "So how's your wrist? Feeling any better?"

"Still sore," he replied looking down at this wrist. "Here," he pulled the door open for her.

"Thank you." She smiled at his politeness.

"How about I take a good look at it once we're seated. Better lighting and all that." She stopped and searched for a free table. "Ah, there's a good one."

Niles walked behind her and for the first time noticed how tall she was. _About 5' 9 ¾_ ", he thought. And very beautiful. He also noticed her peculiar wardrobe. The young woman wore tight black jeans with rips on the knees, and various other places on her long legs, with safety pins running up and down the sides, and a studded belt on her hips. She also wore four inch spiked heels, making her look even more statuesque than she already was. She wasn't in bad shape either.

"Here allow me." He pulled the chair out for her.

"Ooh, a gentleman. Thank you."

Niles took the seat directly across from her. A waitress was already waiting to take their order.

"I'll have an Earl Grey tea with a few biscuits on the side. No sugar."

"Do you have pekoe?" he asked. The waitress nodded. "Pekoe tea. One sugar." The waitress left promptly. The two briefly made eye contact. They smiled shyly causing in Niles a sudden rush of nerves. _Did the room just get warmer_, he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to you guys for your encouraging reviews. I messed something up in my last draft so i had to re-publish it.

Chapter 3 Observations

The young woman put her hands on the table. "Let's have a look at that wrist."

"You really don't have to do this miss-"

"Daphne. Daphne Moon," she answered removing her leather motorcycle jacket.

"Daphne, I'm sure I've ruined your plans for tonight and I assure you I'm fine," he insisted. "If my wrist still feels sore in the morning, I'll have it properly taken care of."

"Nonsense," she replied. "Now, come on. Give me your hand-"

"Oh pardon me. Niles Crane," he said placing his hand on the table. She gently grabbed it.

"Niles Crane. Hmm, I've always like that name." she moved his wrist in the same circular motion as he'd done earlier, and then carefully began massaging his wrist and fingers. Within minutes, Niles began to feel relief.

While Daphne busied herself with his hand, Niles studied the beautiful woman seated in front of him. The first thing he noticed was the heavenly scent of her long auburn hair that draped over her bare shoulder. _Cherry bark and almonds_, he noted. Pieces of green, cherry red and blue hair along with a leopard print head band completed her look. _A bit unusual but it suits Daphne,_ he thought. She wore a purple off the shoulder, cropped shirt that was tied at the waist, exposing her flat belly. It was something he immediately noticed when she removed her jacket.

Daphne didn't noticed Niles' staring until she lifted her head and saw his deep blue eyes looking straight into her own brown eyes. For a few seconds, she found herself lost in his gaze.

"Am I hurting you?" she managed to say.

"Um. Uh, no no." he felt slightly embarrassed about being caught and turned his attention to the approaching waitress. "Our teas."

The waitress attempted to set the cups down but Daphne still had Niles' hand in hers resting on the table. "Oh sorry," she said letting go. The waitress placed a cup in front of its rightful owner and the plate of cookies in the center of the table.

"Will that be all?" the waitress asked.

"Yes," Daphne and Niles answered in unison. All three laughed.

"That'll be all," he said. The waitress winked and smiled before walking away.

"Hey my wrist is feeling better. Thank you miss- Daphne."

"You're welcome Niles. I'm glad I could finally put my newly acquired skills to use."

"Oh, you're a chiropractor?"

"No, a physical therapist actually. Or at least I will be after a few more courses." She picked up the tea cup and took a sip. "I just started a few months ago but I'm a fast learner, and I love taking care of people." She let out a soft giggle. "Me mum nearly fainted when I told her months ago that when I tuned 19 I would be moving to London to pursue modeling. But I was only kidding about modeling."

"Well you COULD be a model," he casually said.

"Thank you but I always had it in me mind that caring for people is something I would love to do for a living and 11 months later here I am."

"I'm sure you'll make a superb physical therapist. You've already healed your first patient."

"Good." She smiled. "So what are you studying at Cambridge? I've only been there once."

"Psychiatry. In fact, I just finished my courses today."

"Very nice. You're American I assume."

"Yes. From Seattle, Washington. I'll be leaving Sunday night."

"Did you come to London very often during your stay?"

"A few times but it was mostly during family visits or to go see an exhibition at the museum or to go to the opera." He picked up his spoon and stirred his tea. "Did you by any chance move here from Manchester?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, no. my roommate's from Manchester as well and his accent is very much like yours."

"I see." They continued drinking their tea in silence, exchanging grins from time to time. Niles' mind was racing though.

_Come on Niles. Ask her out. At least if she rejects you, you won't have to worry about bumping into her ever again. It's just dinner, not marriage. _His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a soft touch.

"Oh dear, you've got a nasty bruise on that wrist." She looked up at Niles. "Make sure to put some ice on it when you get home."

Home. That's the last place he wanted to be right now. Dale and his buddies were probably still watching their precious soccer game. Besides, he was enjoying Daphne's company. "I will." Niles noticed Daphne was staring at his, almost as if she was trying to figure him out. It didn't make uncomfortable but once more, the temperature in the room felt warmer. Daphne was a beautiful woman with porcelain skin, limpid brown eyes, and full pouty lips. He wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips. So soft and…

"Niles, may I ask you something?"

"Yes anything."

"How old are you?" before he could answer she added. "NO wait! Let me guess." She paused for a moment. "You're 22."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess." Daphne wanted to confess that she was psychic bug didn't want him to think she was daft. "You look much younger though." Niles blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you Daphne. Everyone says I look like my mother."

"Well then, she's a very good looking woman," she said with a playful smile. Niles' cheeks reddened. He'd always been shy around girls and at the moment Daphne was making it incessantly difficult for him to ask her out. He looked at his watch. 7:30 pm. It was either now or never.

"Daphne, as a thank you for your kindness, would you like to join me for dinner? I know we've just met but it's the least I can do."

This caught Daphne by surprise. Her mother's voice thundered in her ear. _Daphne, men are pigs and the only reason they ask a woman out to dinner is to get them in the sack._ Oh, shut up mum! Niles has proven himself to be a real gentleman.

"I'd love to. But would you mind terribly if I went home to change? My feet are killing me."

"Oh it's not problem." He signaled the waitress for the check. "I'll just pay and we'll be off."

"Niles, I said I was buying and that's final." She gave him a warm smile and paid for their teas. "Let's go." They put their jackets on and went on their way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Little Black Dress

**A/N:** I must apologize for the spelling errors in the first three chapters. Minor oversight on my part. Anyway I really appreciate your reviews iloveromance and BaronessBlixen. Big fan of your works so it means a lot :)

"It's only two blocks this way," she said. "I hope you don't mind."

He shook his head. "Not at all."

"I share the flat with my friend Emma, who's never home and the rare times she is there's always a new guy walking around."

"She's friendly I presume?" His comment made her laugh.

"To say the least." Daphne shrugged. "It's none of my business but I often wonder how long she's going to keep this up. I mean, she's not the only one living there and I need me privacy." She sighed. "I know she's young and wants to have fun but she's also a good friend and I'd hate to see her get hurt." Daphne turned to Niles, noticing his attentiveness and how he'd been listening without seeming the least bit distracted or bored; a quality she rarely saw in the boys she's previously known. It didn't hurt that Niles was very handsome with his boyish good looks, piercing blue eyes, a cute cleft chin, and rustled blond hair.

Even though they'd just met, she felt very comfortable talking to him, almost as if they'd known each other their entire lives.

"I understand Daphne. You care about her."

She nodded. "Anyway, enough about that. Tell me about yourself Niles Crane."

"Well I have an older brother named Frasier, who is also in medical school studying psychiatry. Like our mother."

"She's a psychiatrist too?"

"Yes. In fact that's how my mother and father met."

"He was one of her patients?"

Niles laughed. "No, he's a policeman. They met in the most romantic of places: a murder scene."

Daphne caught on to his sarcasm. "Romantic indeed." They laughed.

"What about you Daphne? Small family?"

"I wish," she said. "I come from a hideously large family made up of eight brothers, a judgmental mother, and a father who spends most of his days at the pub. They drive me crazy, which is one of the reasons why I moved to London, but they're my family...and I love them. Although I must admit, it's not easy being the only girl."

"Eight brothers, huh?"

"Eight brothers."

He pondered the number. "What's that like? My brother and I have always been extremely competitive. I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like to live with eight others."

"I guess I'm used to it, you know. It's all I've ever known," she said. "I'm closest to me brothers Stephen and Billy, the ballroom dancer. He taught me how to dance." _It's a shame I don't know how to dance_, he thought.

Despite the fact that the two were getting along remarkably well, they kept going through periods of awkward silence. There were so many questions they wanted to ask each other but kept holding back fearing it would be too forward and it would spoil the wonderful time they were having. Niles kept his eyes fixed on the shop windows as a way to avoid making eye contact with Daphne, who looked beautiful in the moonlight. At one point, out of the corner of his eye he caught her looking at him with a tender smile on her face. A smile that made his knees weaken and heart skip a beat.

_What is it about this guy that I like so much_, she thought. _Would I have done the same for some other stranger? He is cute and a real gentleman. Those are hard to come by but who am I kidding. He would never look at a working-class girl like me. Niles is very good-looking and he probably has a girl at Cambridge waiting for him. I'm only 19 and he probably thinks I'm too young. Although he did insist on taking me to dinner. Oh Daphne, stop fantasizing. Still..._

"Here we are." She opened the gate and walked up the stairs.

"I'll wait for you down here," he said standing behind the other side of the gate.

Daphne turned around. "You don't have to wait on the sidewalk you silly sod. People are going to think you're a stalker, or worse a murderer." She giggled then jokingly added, "You're not are you?"

"Trust me Daphne, there's a bigger chance of someone stalking me."

"You're silly," she chuckled. "Come on, you can wait up here. I won't be long." Niles walked through the gate and made his way up the stairs to meet Daphne, who was busy fishing for her keys in her messenger bag. "Bloody books!" She turned to Niles, frustrated. "I know better than to put me keys in here with me books and crap, but I'm always in a hurry when I leave for school in the morning that I just throw them in me bag as soon as I'm out the door."

"Ah!" Niles reached into his coat pocket and took out his own keys, searching for the tiny keychain flashlight. He found it and held it out. "Will this help?"

"Yes!" As she was reaching out for it, she lightly grazed his hand, sending shivers up and down Niles' back. All the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. The moment seemed blissfully eternal to Niles; feeling Daphne's silky hand against his own. She quickly took the tiny flashlight, immediately switching it on to continue her search for the elusive keys. "Here they are the damned things," she victoriously said. "Thank you." She attempted to return the tiny flashlight but he refused to accept it.

"You keep it," he replied. "Lord knows how frustrating it is not being able to find something. It's yours Daphne."

"Well thank you again." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Niles closed his eyes memorizing the softness of her lips, wishing they could've landed on his lips instead. He felt faint and had to firmly grasp the railing to maintain his balance._ The kiss of an angel_, he thought. Daphne opened the door, letting herself in. "Be back in a sec."

He nodded and then sat on the top step touching his cheek, replaying the kiss in his head. Daphne and Emma shared a flat in a two story building, a few blocks down from the tea room Niles had been searching for. She opened the door and was met with silence and a dark room. As expected, Emma wasn't home._ Off on a date probably_, she thought. _Oh well_, _at least I'll have the place to myself_. Daphne placed her heavy messenger bag on the small kitchen table and sprinted to her bedroom. She opened the closet doors and looked for her favorite black dress, the one she bought months before leaving Manchester. She put the dress on and looked in the mirror, smoothing out any visible wrinkles. It was a black, fitted, mid-thigh, sleeveless dress with a small rose on the hip._ Simple yet sexy_, she thought. Shoes were the next item on the list. Having worn high heels all day, now seemed like the appropriate time for flats. And the pair she chose was the perfect match for  
>the dress.<p>

Niles remained seated, nervously waiting.

"Daphne," he said out loud. _How is it that in the span of less than two hours I have fallen so quickly in love with a woman I barely know?_ _Who wouldn't? She's beautiful, sweet, caring. An angel. An angel who kissed…on the cheek but she kissed me._

Niles' thoughts were interrupted by the sudden squeak of the door hinges. When he saw the vision standing by the door, his jaw dropped and his knees weakened...Again. 

"Ready," she said. "How do I look?" She closed the door then turned to model her dress. 

Niles opened his mouth but no words came out. Daphne had literally left him speechless. 

"Well?" she asked again. "Can't be that bad can it?" A touch of concern in her voice. 

"Oh no no no," he managed to say. "Quite the contrary. You look STUNNING!" 

A bright shade of pink colored her porcelain cheeks. "Thank you Niles. That's very sweet." For a few seconds, they stood at the top of the stairs, eyes locked, and hearts beating wildly._ What's this_, she wondered.

Niles, being the gentleman that he was, extended his arm out as an offer to escort her down the stairs. Daphne linked her arm with his as they made their way down the stairs and through the gate. 

"What do you feel like eating Ms. Moon?" 

"Hmm," she said. "You know what Dr. Crane, anything! I'm starving so whatever you chose is fine with me." Niles grinned like a schoolboy when she called him "Dr. Crane". It was years before he would receive his doctorate but he liked the sound of it. Especially coming from Daphne. 

"Well I'm not very familiar with the restaurants of the area," he said. "But I do recall one of my professors raving

about an Italian restaurant here in London." He turned to Daphne. "Does that sound good? Italian?" 

"Sounds great!" 

"I believe the name of the place is Donna Della Notte, Woman of the Night." 

"Wow, what a name. You speak Italian?" 

"Yes. About two years ago I lived in Italy for a few months. Beautiful country."

"I'll bet. I've only been to France but someday I'm going to travel all over Europe because there's just so much to see out there, you know." Niles nodded in agreement.

Seeing as how a cab was approaching, Niles started signaling for it but the driver made no effort to stop. _How rude!_ He turned around and shrugged in disappointment.

Without warning, and with two fingers between her lips, Daphne let out the biggest and loudest whistle she could muster. As if by magic, and to Niles' astonishment, a cab surfaced out of nowhere, coming to a screeching halt in front of them. "Wow!" he said.

She shrugged, amused by his expression. "It's a trick me brothers taught me."

"Very impressive," he declared opening the door.

Niles and Daphne kept their conversation to a minimum feeling slightly uncomfortable with the driver only feet away. For a few minutes they made small talk about the weather, their families, and their studies. The rest of the way was spent in silence. 

Niles glanced over at Daphne, who was looking out the window, and smiled at his fortune of running into such a beautiful woman. Actually, was it fortunate that he almost got killed by the cab she was in? Probably not, but had it not been for his lapse in judgment -or just plain carelessness- they would've never met and they would not been on their way to dinner at that precise moment. 

_Strange how life works_, he thought looking out the window. _But the feeling must be mutual or else she would've never accepted my invitation to dinner. Then again, why would a goddess be interested in me? She's so stunning and I'm...well I'm Niles, the guy who couldn't scare up a date for prom and had to go with his brother. Yes, we went stag but everyone laughed at us anyway. Who knows, we're having a good time and this is the boldest thing I've done since I've been in England._

Daphne looked out her side of the window, also thinking. _Niles is so sweet. I don't think I've ever seen a man react the way he did when I walked out with me dress. He's so gallant. But if he does like me, I have no idea why. I'm just a simple girl from Manchester with unusually colored hair. I liked how he didn't stare at me like I was a freak when he saw how I was dressed earlier. No, he's different and seems genuinely interested in what I have to say. He's so handsome._

Their thoughts were interrupted by the driver's scratchy voice. "He we are." The cab stopped in front of Donna Della Notte.

"Thank you." Exiting first, Niles quickly walked to Daphne's door to help her out of the cab. 

"You are such a dear." Dinner awaited them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Balcony 99

**A/N: **All the D/N shippers should a pretty good idea where I came up with the name for the club. Think back to season 7 (which ran from '99-'00) and the pivotal scene where they confess their love for each other on the balcony. Just sayin'. =)

Maybe it was the fickle finger of fate that pointed Niles in this direction years ago when he was a high school student filling out college applications. Or maybe it was just that he was an extremely intelligent student with an IQ of 156 who would surely get accepted into any Ivy League college of his choosing. Whatever the case was, here he was in London exiting Donna Della Notte with a beautiful young woman walking beside him, having the time of his young life. The two were a bit inebriated from having finished the entire contents of a Spanish Sauvignon Cabernet bottle he'd ordered at the beginning of dinner, leaving Daphne very impressed with his extensive knowledge of wines. They'd spent the last hour and a half dining, laughing, and drinking. 

"Oh Niles," she said giggling. "That's filthy!" Giving his arm a squeeze, she burst into laughter. 

"Don't tell anyone who told you that joke." He could barely suppress his own laughter. "It could ruin my reputation."

"Don't worry about that! I don't think I'll be repeating that to anyone I know...I don't think they could handle it."

Daphne's laughter was like music to his ears, so contagious and sweet. _Was it possible that this angel had gotten more beautiful?_

"Daphne", he said still laughing. "I must confess that this has been one of the best evenings I've had in...Well ever!" Flattered by his statement and putting all kidding aside she cast him a warm sincere smile. "And you look incredibly beautiful," he added.

"Oh Niles, go on." She gave him a small slap on the shoulder. "You know it's the wine talking. We've had quite a bit to drink tonight."

Surprised by her comment, Niles stopped dead on his tracks, faced Daphne, and put his hands on her shoulders, looking straight into her sparkling brown eyes. "Daphne, I am a bit tipsy but that has nothing to do with what I've said. And I know it sounds clichéd and possibly even corny but I mean it when I say that YOU are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

Daphne Moon was stunned and for the first time that evening, she had no idea how to respond. Also having Niles' lips literally inches from her own made her head spin and knees weaken as she battled an overwhelming desire to kiss him. There they stood in the middle of the sidewalk, in their own little world while pedestrians looked at them as if they'd lost their minds.

Finally Daphne made her move by lifting her arms and placing them on his shoulders, like he'd done.

"You know what this reminds me of?" she whispered, keeping her eyes glued to his lips. He shook his head. "You know what I want us to do?" Niles lowered his gaze to her lips, mesmerized by her sultry voice. "Let's go dancing!" She practically jumped as she said those words.

_Talk about a sobering suggestion._ "I'm sorry, what?" Feeling slightly scared and extremely disappointed, Niles removed his hands from her shoulders.

"Dancing!" she repeated giddily. "Come on Niles. You know you want to. Plus it would be as much fun for you as it would be for me." With irresistibly sad eyes she added, "Please?"

Niles felt himself melting under her gaze. _How can I resist those chocolate brown eyes of this English goddess?_ The word "yes" was stuck in his throat and all he could manage was a simple nod.

That knee weakening smile appeared on her face. "Come on. I know where we can go."

Niles held on to Daphne's hand as he followed her down the street. Suddenly he remembered why he'd been so apprehensive about her idea and stopped walking. Daphne turned around, puzzled by his expression. "Something wrong?"

"Um... I-I don't think this is a good idea, Daphne." She noticed the slight trembling in his voice. They were still holding hands.

"Why?" she asked. Niles looked down at his shoes, too ashamed of admitting he couldn't dance. Daphne tilted his head up to face her seeing genuine fear in his eyes. "Why?"

He felt dizzy with both the alcohol running through his system and the intoxicating scent of her hair and subtle perfume. "Uh...um..."

"Niles?" He kept trying to avert his gaze. Beginning to worry, Daphne caressed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Daphne won't let anything happen to you." He felt her breath on his cheek, making him shudder as he closed his eyes.

"Okay," he whispered back, entranced by her voice. She jumped with excitement and continued walking, dragging him behind her en route to an unknown location.

Niles was still recovering from the hypnotic effect of her voice when once again he remembered the reason why he couldn't go dancing. "Daphne," he said walking hurriedly behind. "I can't dance."

She stopped and turned. "I'll teach you." When she turned around to keep walking, Niles held her back.

"When? Now? Here?"

"At the club," she shrugged.

"Won't I embarrass you?"

"No, of course not. Now come on Niles." This time he voluntarily walked beside her, feeling scared but very excited about the prospect of dancing with Daphne.

By the time the two arrived at the nightclub, Niles nearly collapsed from exhaustion. This proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was nowhere near being the perfectly fit specimen that Daphne was, who didn't seem fazed by their long walk. He put his hands on his knees attempting to catch his breath while Daphne rubbed his back.

"Are you okay Niles?"

"Yes...I'm fine...just a little...winded."

Music could be faintly heard playing inside the club. The building resembled a townhouse with massive tinted windows on either side of the equally massive mahogany doors, where a tall blond man stood guard. The bouncer indeed. He wore a black suit paired with a most intimidating expression, reminding Niles of the high school bullies he'd encountered only years ago. He decided to ignore the man and looked at the sign hanging above the door. The club's name was elegantly written in bold silver lettering.

"BALCONY 99," he said. "I wonder what that means."

"Hmm, I've been here many times with me girlfriends and I've never stopped to think about what it meant." She laughed. "Now I have to know. Let's go inside." They held hands and walked toward the door where the guard was standing.

"Um, Daphne?" he pointed ahead. "How are we going to get passed him?"

"Oh, Ashley? Don't worry about him. He may seem scary on the outside but trust me, he's a gentle giant. Only roughs you up if you get on his bad side."

"I'll make a note of that."

As they neared the entrance, a faint smile appeared on Ashley's face. He nodded. "Miss Moon."

"Ashley." He opened the doors and let them in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Dancing Lessons

Niles was immediately struck by the deafening music booming inside of Balcony 99. He'd never been to a club before and was surprised with how deceptively large the place was and how many people fit inside. Daphne turned to him grinning as they tried to make their way through the crowd. One could've easily gotten lost so he held on for dear life. 

Daphne led him through the sea of people and ended up at the bar. "I'm thirsty. Mind if I have a drink first?" she asked. 

"Not at all," he replied. "I'll join you." 

"What will you have?" 

"What ever you're having." 

"All right." She turned to the bartender. "Two vodka martinis please." When she found Niles staring at her stunned she asked, "Is that all right?" 

"Y-yes." Niles was more of a wine drinker and had never tried anything stronger but tonight was about trying new things. And a vodka martini was one of them.

While they waited for their drinks, Niles took in his surroundings observing the young people enjoying themselves on the dance floor. There were people dressed like Daphne had been earlier that evening, and others who were dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. The one thing they all had in common was the music; everyone danced and nobody cared what they were dancing to. Pretty soon he would be joining them except he had absolutely no idea who or what he was listening to. Niles had always been a classical music and opera lover but being with Daphne made him more open-minded to everything he'd never experienced. 

Daphne was doing some observing of her own, but her main focus was Niles. She couldn't stop staring at the innocence and allure of his blue eyes, the kindness and sensitivity of his face, and the softness of the lips she wanted to kiss. _Where the devil have you been all my life Niles Crane?_

There was something she'd been curious about and just had to ask. She leaned in closer. "So you're 22 and never learned to dance?" He shook his head feeling slightly ashamed. "Didn't you go to school dances?" 

"I was more of an outcast in high school. Girls didn't exactly find me irresistible so school dances weren't something I looked forward to." He started to fidget. _I find you irresistible Niles Crane_, she thought. 

The bartender, with great timing, arrived with their drinks, winking at Daphne and mouthing "on the house". Niles picked up his glass, took a sip and felt a smooth burning sensation run down his throat, leaving a sweet and sour aftertaste. NOT BAD, he thought. He took another sip and noticed Daphne staring at him over the rim of her glass. 

"What?" he asked semi-giggling, due to the alcohol, no doubt. 

"Are you with anyone?" 

"What?" The music seemed to grow louder by the minute.

"Do you have a girl?" she practically yelled out surprising Niles. 

"Uh...no, I don't," he nervously replied. "Why?" Instead of answering, Daphne gave him a mischievous smile and gulped down the remaining contents of her drink. 

Niles took a cue from her and did the same. "Ahh! Quite a kick!" 

One of Daphne's favorite rock songs began to play driving everyone at the club wild. "I LOVE this song!" she excitedly said. "Let's dance!" Niles happily, and nervously, obliged, leading her to the dance floor where he awkwardly stood uncertain of his next move. "Follow my lead," she said letting go of his hand.

A mesmerized Niles observed Daphne as she closed her eyes and gracefully began moving her hips from side to side, putting her arms in the air, feeling the music flow her body._ Dear god_. He began tapping his foot to the rhythm of song as he enjoyed the view and learned. _This isn't too bad._

After a few minutes of dancing solo, Daphne was beginning to feel lonely on the dance floor so with her forefinger she signaled Niles to come closer. When he wouldn't budge, she took him by the arm and pulled him toward her, leaving very little space between their bodies. "Just move with me." 

Niles, still feeling very nervous and self-conscience about his dancing, decided to put his complete trust in Daphne. Soon their bodies began moving in perfect sync, slowly separating after Niles finally let go of his inhibitions and insecurities. He danced like he'd never danced before, literally. Daphne looked over her shoulder, smiling proudly when she saw him having the time of his life.

With all that dancing, sweating was inevitable so without missing a beat the two quickly disposed of their jackets by tossing them in the nearest booth. 

Just as Niles was beginning to gain confidence in his dancing ability, a new song started playing making him feel lost by the sudden change in rhythm. When he stopped moving altogether Daphne quickly put him at ease by saying, "Just feel the music Niles." 

Niles listened closely, following her advice, and before he knew it he was dancing again as if nothing had happened. 

"There you go!" she cheerfully exclaimed. "I knew you were a good dancer!" Daphne rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Daphne! I learn from the best!" They laughed as they playfully smacked each other's arms.  
>He was no longer the shy awkward Niles everyone at home and at Cambridge knew. He was a new man thanks to the beautiful Daphne; a young woman who up until a few hours ago was just another stranger in the streets of London.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Woman

**A/N**: Before you read this chapter, I highly suggest that you look up or find the lyrics to "Woman" by John Lennon. If you know the song already, you know why I chose it. It's also one of my favorites :) Other than that, enjoy this next chapter. Review please :)

Daphne and Niles continued dancing and laughing until they were nearly breathless and dripping with sweat, always keeping each other at arm's length.

But that was all about to change.

The heavy-metal song that had everyone at the club jumping and dancing like maniacs faded as the lights dimmed and a new song began to play. Niles immediately recognized it because it was a song his womanizing friend Dale often played for the girl he was dating at the moment. He never paid much attention to its lyrics but every so often found himself humming it as he walked through the college campus after class.

Niles turned to Daphne and judging by her reaction, she also knew the song and liked it...a lot. He also noticed how they were the only two people who hadn't coupled up to dance this obviously romantic tune.  
>Even though their attraction to one another was palpable and the answer was obvious, Daphne and Niles awkwardly looked around the room weighing their only two options: leave the dance floor or dance together.<p>

When their eyes met, he went with the latter.

Niles took a deep breath and grinning confidently approached Daphne. "May I have this dance?"  
>Wordlessly and with a smile as devastating as her beauty, Daphne accepted his request by placing one hand on his shoulder and the other in his extended hand. And so they began to dance.<br>But there was something bothering Niles.

He couldn't stop wondering what that damned song's name was.

"Daphne?"

"Yes?"

"What's the name of this song?"

"It's called 'Woman' by John Lennon. I love it."

He smiled, feeling the warmth of her body as she inched closer. Nervous about how she would react, Niles loosely wrapped his arms around her waist. She reciprocated by wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her cheek against his. Something was happening between them; something that had been building from the moment they met. They knew it couldn't be denied anymore as they danced closely, quietly, romantically.

_I NEVER MEANT TO CAUSE YOU SORROW OR PAIN_

_SO LET ME TELL YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN _

_I LOVE YOU..._

Daphne pulled back a bit, soothingly running her fingers through his rustled blond hair as they held each other's steady gaze. She inched closer still, brushing her soft lips against his ear whispering "Kiss me."

Niles tentatively kissed her forehead, the unmistakable scent of her hair filling his senses, and slowly began trailing kisses across her cheek until he reached the corner of her mouth. Not wanting to wait a second longer Daphne drew his mouth to hers and kissed him with an eagerness and passion she'd never known before. He immediately responded, holding her closer than he ever thought possible. She tilted her head slightly to deepen their kiss as they continued to dance completely oblivious to the world around them and the harsh reality of what that glorious kiss meant.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Early Mornings Stroll

A/N: I know it takes me a while to update this story but I like to publish a few chapters at a time. Also, I know people don't name their chapters anymore but I like coming up with names for them. Here's another one. Review please :)

Chance meetings, like the one she had with Niles less than 12 hours ago, often made Daphne wonder if life wasn't indeed scripted. It was strange how a series of events led these two young people into each other's arms. Daphne had never been a believer of coincidences because she knew everything happened for a reason and maybe it WAS fate that led her to London: the place where she would eventually run into the young man with whom she was leaving Balcony 99 hand in hand.

As soon as they stepped outside, she grabbed Niles and pulled him in for a passionate kiss that made the intimidating guard Ashley blush. When they parted, Niles opened his eyes to find Daphne a few steps ahead. He caught up to his smiling goddess and wrapped his arms around her.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "I didn't think it could get better...but it did." She laughed and kissed him again. She couldn't get enough of Niles as he turned out to be a very good kisser.

As they walked, in no particular direction, through the glistening empty streets of the city, it felt like they had spent days together rather than hours.

Even though London and Seattle were two completely different cities, the fog and rainy weather of that early morning made Niles feel at home.

He checked the time. 4:30 am, the latest he'd ever been out with anyone. With friends it was unusual but with a woman it was unheard of. Niles wasn't the spontaneous type but he was glad how things had worked out. He was also hungry and a bit hung over.

"So Ms. Daphne," he said. "Do you think any restaurants are open at this hour?"

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm hungry."

She laughed. "Not that I'm aware of." She turned a sly smile on her face. "But I can give you something that will make that hunger go away." He stopped walking and looked at her confused. She stepped in front of him, teasingly brushing her lips against his, and placed a small object in his trouser pocket. She suddenly pulled away and continued walking. At that moment Niles learned one very important thing about Daphne: she was a tease. And a very good one at that.

When he recovered, Niles reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, square, flat object with a circular shape in the middle. He read the wrapper. "A peanut butter cup." He chuckled and popped the piece of candy into his mouth before running to catch up to Daphne.

"What do you say we look for a restaurant and have some breakfast?"

"I'd love to but I have to get going. I have to go home and change for work."

"Oh, I'm sorry Daphne. I didn't know you had to go to work. And here I've kept you out all night."

"Don't worry about it," she said kissing his cheek. "It was worth it."

"What time do you get off work?"

"4 pm. Why?"

Niles thought for a moment. "Tell you what: meet me outside the tea room at 5."

"All right. What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know yet but I just want to spend more time with you, Daphne. You're beautiful, you're fun, you're exciting, and you bring out a side of me I never knew existed." She saw sincerity in his eyes. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad your cab driver almost ran me over."

"But then you wouldn't have hurt your wrist." She grabbed his wrist and gave it a provocative kiss, sending Niles over the edge.

"Daphne!" He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her quickly to him and gave her a deep fervent kiss that left both of them breathless. Soon they were pressed up against the brick wall of an old restaurant, running their hands up and down each other's backs.

Niles suddenly broke the kiss and looked at Daphne with apologetic eyes. "Daphne, I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't-" She put a finger over his lips.

"Don't apologize. I liked it. But I really have to get going."

"Yes, of course."

They composed themselves and continued their walk until they ended up at the train station.

"I can take it from here. My flat's only a few blocks away." She kissed him good-bye but when she started walking he held her back.

"Daphne, it's after 4 in the morning."

"So?"

"Do you know what kind of danger you're exposing yourself to by walking home alone at this hour?"

"Niles, it's not the first time I've walked home alone."

"At four in the morning?"

"Well, no but... Oh, all right. Walk me home." He offered his arm and she gladly accepted

"Remember, meet me at five by the tea room," he reminded her.

"I won't forget. Now, kiss me good-bye." He engulfed Daphne in a warm hug and gave her another memorable kiss. "Goodnight." She opened the door and before going inside added, "Actually, good morning."

"Good morning." Niles walked down the stairs with an enormous smile plastered on his face, unable to contain his excitement. Anyone would've thought Niles had completely lost his mind but that was the least of his concerns. Nothing could spoil his perfect day... Except maybe missing the train back to Cambridge.

When he arrived at the station, he checked the schedule for the first train out of London, which was set to leave at 4:45. The clock on the wall read 4:40 so Niles rushed over to the window, bought his ticket and boarded the train. He sat back and relaxed, replaying the incredible events of the past 12 hours.

_Who would've known that a bruised wrist would lead Daphne into my life?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Emma's Question

A/N: Okay, here's the turning point. That's all I'm saying. Review please :)

Daphne smiled ear to ear as she walked up the stairs but stopped for a moment before going in and leaned up against the door. _Did all THAT really happen?_ The lingering sensation of Niles' lips made her regret letting him go home but she had to get some sleep before going to work. 

She entered the flat and was startled by the figure sitting on the couch. "Emma!" Judging by her friend's attire, she too had just arrived. 

And she had a sly smile on her face. 

"I just got home, but we know where I've been," she teased. "How about you missy? Where have you been all night?" 

Daphne coyly smiled and rolled her eyes as she took her jacket off and plopped herself down on the couch. The dreamy look in her eyes spoke volumes. 

"All right. Spill. Who is this chap?" 

"Well, his name is Niles Crane and he's American. He's 22 years old and is a student at Cambridge University studying-" 

"Oh, who cares about that!" Emma interrupted. "Skip to the good parts. Is he good looking, did he kiss you? Go on!"

Daphne laughed, amused by her friend's curiosity. "He is VERY good-looking. He's about my height, blond hair, blue eyes, swimmer's build, and a hell of a kisser!" She sighed. 

"Did you sleep with him?" 

"No, I did not sleep with him." 

"Right." Emma raised a skeptical brow. 

"I didn't," Daphne insisted. "He's a perfect gentleman which is, by the way, very refreshing. Every guy I've dated so far has wanted to bed me on the first date, but Niles was very respectful." 

"Then what's with the smile?" she pointed out. "I only see you smiling like that when you have-" 

"Shut up!" Daphne scolded. The two women laughed. 

"Seriously, though, your hair and your clothes are a mess." 

"Well," Daphne began, "on our way home we got a bit...sidetracked." She started to blush. "But nothing happened." 

"Then why are you home so late? Or is it early?"

Daphne explained in detail how she and Niles met and everything that happened in between. From the tea room, to their brief stop at the flat to change her clothes, to Donna Della Notte and Balcony 99, Emma listened amazed at how everything had sort of fallen into place the moment they met. It was kismet. 

"Wow, Daph! Congratulations. He sounds charming." 

"He really is." She sighed, again. "I'm going to see him again tonight." 

"Sounds great, but when is he leaving?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"For the states," she clarified. 

"Why do you ask?" Daphne asked, puzzled. 

"Well, you said he was American and when students go abroad and finish their courses, don't they usually go back to where they came from?" She paused then added, "Unless your Niles is planning to move here." 

Any happiness Daphne might have felt at the beginning of their conversation completely disappeared. Emma's question reminded her of the one thing that brought her crashing down to a harsh reality. 

"No. He leaves tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Dale's Question

A/N: You knew I HAD to get Emma and Dale involved in D&N's realizations. They're like the voice of reality. Review please :)

Niles arrived at the Cambridge train station just after 6:00 am. It was still quite cold and dark. Saturday mornings were always quiet at Cambridge; not many students had classes and the few that were employed had the day off. 

It was only a twenty minute walk back to his dorm room so Niles didn't mind the solitude and darkness of that morning. 

As he walked toward his dorm, Dale's distinctive snoring echoed through the halls. That being the reason why Niles purchased a set of ear plugs the day after they moved in together. 

He opened the door and found the room dark, except for the light that crept in through their only window. Dale tossed a bit but then went back to snoring, louder. Niles, as quietly as possible, tip-toed his way to his bed without disturbing his sleeping friend.  
>That is until he tripped over a bucket? <p>

"What the hell?" 

The loud noise scared Dale half to death. Niles apologized and continued the search for his bed in the dark.

Dale, now fully aware of Niles' presence, jumped out of bed and turned on the lights. "You just get home, mate?"

"Yes, I did." Niles tried to sound casual but was unsuccessful.

"Where the hell you been?"

"Go back to sleep Dale." Niles didn't feel like divulging any details of the last 12 hours.

"Come on, Niles! Where you been?" Dale insisted, sounding like a whining child. "Wait, let me guess: you went to the library and fell asleep."

Now he was just mocking, but Dale knew Niles well enough to know how far to push for an answer.

"If you must know I was out with someone."

"A girl?" Dale asked. "Like a human girl?"

"Yes, a girl!" Niles grew impatient.

"You? Niles Crane with a girl?" Dale suddenly jumped to Niles' side and gave him a hard slap on the back, knocking the wind out of him.

"Why is that so hard to believe? I was out all night with a girl," he repeated. "Now can we talk about this later because in case you haven't noticed, I didn't get much sleep tonight." Niles began taking his shoes off, but even as Dale went back to bed he knew the interrogation was far from over.

"So, I see you actually listened for once and took my advice," he smirked.

"What advice?"

"You know, about finding yourself a girl and having a one-nighter with her."

That was the last straw.

"Just shut up Dale! Daphne is not a one-night stand!"

Dale jumped back. "All right, sorry. But think about it. Unless you're planning to take her with you tomorrow when you leave..." His voice trailed off as Niles turned and glared at him. "Sorry."

Niles had completely forgotten about his departure the next day. He'd been so caught up with everything that'd been happening that he didn't stop to think about the future of his relationship with Daphne.

He was also beginning to feel guilty about his angry outburst towards Dale.

"Sorry Dale. But trust me, this wasn't just a fling or a one-nighter or whatever it is that you call it. We didn't even sleep together."

"Uh-huh." Dale sounded skeptical.

"End of conversation, Dale. Night." Niles reached for the switch and shut the lights off. But the question of what would happen to his relationship with Daphne remained unanswered.  
><em>We'll work things out,<em> he thought before drifting to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Chocolate, Cherries, and a Smile

A/N: I like to keep the names of the chapters vague. I don't know about you but I hate spoilers. Anyway, here's another chapter. Enjoy! Oh, and review please.

_Why must this stupid train chose today of all days to be running late?_  
>The train arrived only five minutes but Niles was feelong particularly nervous that afternoon. The day had gotten off to a good start as far as the weather was concerned; it was March but it felt more like a warm June afternoon. <p>

Niles, who was always prepared, decided to play it safe by wearing a light sweater. He had no idea where the night might take them after all. But as he saw the day before, spontaneity made life more exciting. 

Especially when one had a beauty like Daphne by this side. 

Niles jumped off the train as soon as the doors opened. It was already five after five and so Niles, not wanting to risk losing even one minute with Daphne, ran as fast as his legs allowed him to. He made plenty of apologies to the pedestrians he bumped into along the way. 

When he finally arrived at the tea room, Niles nearly collapsed from exhaustion. But he held on to that ounce of strength left in him when he spotted Daphne coming up the street.

She looked positively stunning in her black pants, white tank top, blue cardigan and flats. Nothing like the way she was dressed the day before when they met but just as breathtaking. 

A warm smile appeared on his face as Daphne approached him but when she greeted him with a sad smile and a lukewarm hug, he grew concerned. 

"Is something wrong, Daphne? You seem worried...or sad." 

"I'm fine." She forced a smile and gave Niles a brief kiss on the lips. It didn't necessarily put him at ease. 

"So how was work?" He offered his arm and the two started walking. 

"Fine, I guess." 

"Where do you work anyway? I guess I should've asked that first."

Daphne laughed lightly. "At a record store selling to stoners and little trouble makers." Niles' eyes widened in alarm. "I'm kidding. Our clientele is pretty random. From old ladies looking for old Frank Sinatra albums to people like me who love punk rock." She paused. "I like working there because it's only for a few hours on weekends and I get to listen to the music I love." 

"That explains how you know so much about music." She looked at him confused. "You knew the name of every song they played at the club last night." 

"Oh, right." Niles turned, finding Daphne's expression growing somber. Something was bothering her but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable by asking repeatedly if she was okay. 

Still, he cared about her too much and it worried him to see her like this. 

"Daphne, are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yes." She looked him in the eyes. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"How did you sleep?"

"I didn't but I don't care. I had a great time last time." She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and surprised Niles with another more affectionate kiss.

_There's the Daphne I know_.

People stared and commented on their very public display of affection but they didn't notice. 

After a few breathless seconds, they parted and kept walking until they passed by a candy store.

"Ooh candy!" She sounded very childlike...and happy. "Can we go inside, Niles?"

"As you wish." He pulled the door open and led her inside.  
>The place was like every child's fantasy of what a candy store should be: wall to wall displays of every type of candy in existence. Even Niles who didn't have much of a sweet tooth couldn't help but be impressed by the excellent job the owners had done at organizing their candy by size, shape, color. He was also more a bit tempted by the pyramid of caramel-filled chocolates located towards the back of the store.<p>

By the look on Daphne's face as she waved him over, she was in heaven. "Niles, come here!" She was standing by a display case near the cash register with a look of pure joy in her eyes. "It's chocolate covered cherries! My favorite. I haven't had these since I was a little girl."

Niles called for the cashier, much to Daphne's surprise. "May I have a box of those chocolate covered cherries?"

She put a hand on his cheek. "Aww Niles." He was just glad to finally see that beautiful smile again. The cashier quickly filled a box with Daphne's favorite candy and handed it to her in a small red paper bag.

"Here we are. Have a good one you two," the cashier said.

"Thank you," they said and exited the store.

She kissed him again as an unspoken "thank you".

"Anything for you Daphne." As she wrapped him in a warm embrace, Niles noticed a tiny bistro across the street. "Do you want to get something to eat so you can have your candy for dessert?"

"Come to think of it, I am kind of hungry," she responded with a raised eyebrow.

Once across the street, Niles suddenly stopped, faced Daphne, held her hand and looked her in the eyes.  
>"Daphne, I have something very important to ask you." She nodded, trying not to laugh at his mock seriousness. "Would you...would you like to dine on the patio or inside the restaurant?"<p>

She burst out laughing. "You're silly." She thought for a moment. "Um, I think inside is better. It's more intimate and I want you all to myself."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Table For two

A/N: Who doesn't love a dinner conversation? Review plz :)

"Good afternoon," the hostess greeted. "Table for two?" 

"Yes, please." Grabbing two menus from the podium, the hostess led them to a small dimly lit table by the corner. "A waiter will be over in just a bit to take your orders. They opened their menus and browsed through the wide selection of dishes available.

"I'm very impressed," he stated. "For such a small bistro they have a lot of dishes to choose from.

"Yes, they do." Niles noticed Daphne's mood seemed to have suddenly changed. Minutes ago she had been playful and laughing but now that somber expression had returned. She's just not herself today, he thought. 

"Daphne, are you feeling better? Earlier you seemed upset about something."  
>She looked up from her menu. "I'm fine. Now, let's order. I'm starving."<p>

Even though he was having a hard time believing Daphne, he decided to take her word for it. _Perhaps if something is wrong, she'll eventually talk to me about it, he thought_. 

"Do you know what you're getting?" he asked. 

"The veal looks good." Niles observed Daphne, noticing her eyes for the first time that evening. They looked sad, tired and red; nothing like the previous night when they were so warm and full of life... 

"Niles!" Her voice startled him. 

"Huh?" he answered. 

"The waiter's here." 

Niles looked up and saw a young man standing in front of them with a pad and pencil in hand, patiently waiting. 

"Oh, um, you go ahead Daphne." 

She laughed. "I already ordered." 

"Oh." Niles felt his face redden. "I will have...Mm...The filet mignon with a salad on the side." 

"Will that be all?" the waiter asked. Daphne nodded. 

"Yes." Niles responded. "Oh also, may I see your wine list?" 

"Yes sir." The waiter walked off. 

Daphne started to giggle.

"What?" he asked. She laughed harder. "What is it Daphne?" He began to laugh as well, not only because her laughter was contagious but because she was smiling again. 

"I swear Niles, you turned as red as this table cloth." She kept laughing. "What were you thinking about anyway?" 

"Oh, you know. I was completely mesmerized by the vision sitting next to me." 

"You...you..." She pulled him toward her and kissed him, eagerly. 

Niles had no idea what had Daphne so upset but he was definitely noticing how aggressive and eager her kisses had become. He had no complaints, except with every intense kiss she gave him, he lost a little more self-control. He constantly had to remind himself that they were in a public place. And that the waiter would return at any moment.  
>They were interrupted by the sound of the waiter clearing his throat, awkwardly trying to avoid looking at them. Niles' face reddened. Daphne tried to suppress her laughter. <p>

"Your wine list, sir."

"Thank you." As the waiter walked away, Niles made a mental of tipping the young man very well for putting up with their amorous behavior. 

"We should really stop embarrassing the poor man," she said. "I promise to keep my hands to myself for the remainder of dinner." Like the true tease that she was, Daphne strategically placed her right hand on his upper thigh and slowly ran it down to his knee. Niles closed his eyes and used any will-power left in him to remain under control. Daphne obviously enjoyed torturing him but stopped when she saw genuine strain in his face. She removed her hand and picked up her glass of water, behaving as if nothing had happened. 

Niles composed himself just as the waiter arrived with their salads. 

"Thank you," they said. 

"And what wine will you be having tonight, sir?" Niles had completely forgotten to look over the list. He took a quick glance and picked the first wine that caught his eye. 

"The Pinot Grigio would be fine."

"Good choice," the waiter commented. Minutes later he returned with the Pinot and two glasses in hand and poured. 

Niles waited until he left before proposing a toast. "To us." 

"To us," she repeated. They clinked and drank. "I'm starving. Haven't had anything to eat since this morning." 

They ate quietly for a few minutes taking in the restaurant's decor until Daphne broke the silence. 

"So, Niles, I'm curious. How many girlfriends have you had?" 

"I've dated a few but none of them ever went past a first date. Like I told you, women don't exactly find me irresistible." He turned back to his salad, eyes cast down. "You must think I'm a loser." 

Daphne quickly put her hand over his and kissed him on the cheek. "You are NOT a loser, Niles. Those girls are out of their bloody minds because they don't know what they've missed out on. Any woman would be lucky enough to be with a guy like you. You're kind, you're sensitive, hansome." She paused and leaned in. "And an amazing kisser."

Niles blushed. "Thank you Daphne," he said. "But you are the most unusual woman I've ever met." 

A smile appeared on her face. "How so?" She was very intrigued. 

"I can't put my finger on it but you're nothing like the women I've met over the years, and I like that." 

"Is it the way I was dressed yesterday when we met?" 

"Perhaps that's part of the reason but no. There's something else." 

"Like what?" 

"You're devastatingly beautiful, for one." Now it was her turn to blush. "You're very down to Earth. Real. You're not trying to be something you're not. You have a generous and kind heart. Um, you're confident, beautiful, a very talented dancer, a GREAT kisser, and did I mention beautiful." She laughed again. He let a few seconds pass then added,

"Do you...always dress like you were yesterday?"

She put her fork down and took a sip of wine. "I'm not dressed like that today but yes, I usually do." She chuckled. "Do you want to hear a funny story?" He nodded. "I started dressing like that about three years ago, back when I was still living in Manchester. Me brothers used to invite their friends over all the time and they would bring along music and booze. They would spend hours and hours in the garage playing the same songs over and over while I was trying to do my homework. It was impossible to concentrate because my room was just above the garage so I heard everything, including their music. Eventually, after hearing the same songs over a million times, I found myself liking them. I would sing them on my way to and from school. One day I summoned up the courage to ask me brothers' friends for the names of the bands and the next day I went to the record store and bought their albums.

I loved how some of the members of the bands dressed so I began buying clothes that looked somewhat like their outfits. It was great because I saw it as a way of expressing myself through clothes." She paused for a drink of wine, noticing how Niles had pushed his plate aside and hung on her every word. _I don't know what I did to deserve you Niles Crane._ "Of course, when I first walked out of my room with my 'new look' Mum nearly hit the ceiling." She laughed. "That year for me birthday me Brother Stephen gave me his old car, and every time I offered to drive Mum anywhere she always refused. She kept saying she would not get into that car with me until I started dressing like a human being." They laughed.

"You look beautiful either way. I love that you dress like you want not how others tell you. More people should be like you." 

"How about we toast to that," she joked. 

"Let's." They clinked and drank. Just then their main courses arrived. 

Everything was to their liking: the wine, the food, each other's company. What more could they ask for. 

Throughout dinner, Niles noticed that Daphne's mood seemed to have improved, which was music to his ears. But he kept in mind that her mood had suddenly changed twice before. He thought it best to focus their conversation on lighter topics rather than something that would remind her of whatever it was that was bothering her. 

"That was delicious," she said after the waiter cleared their dishes off the table. 

"Yes it was. I can't remember the last time I ate this much." 

"Any room for dessert?" She pulled out the box of candy Niles had bought her earlier. 

"Oh that's right!"

Daphne opened the box, took a piece out and popped it in her mouth, savoring the piece of candy as it melted in her tongue. "Mmm, Niles! This is fantastic!" 

"You know, this is the first time I've ever tasted these chocolate covered cherries and I don't think it will be the last. They're delicious!" 

They nearly finished the entire box of candy. 

"All right. This has officially been the best dinner I've ever had," he raved. "And the most romantic," Daphne added. 

"I couldn't agree more," he replied. "What do you say we get out of here and see where the wind takes us?" 

"But there isn't any wind today," she innocently retorted then burst out laughing.

"You know what I mean."

Niles signaled the waiter for the check and remembered to tip him handsomely. He had after all provided excellent service despite being constantly distracted by their amorous behavior.

"Shall we?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 One More Night

A/N: Things get a bit mature in this chapter but it's pretty mild stuff. Read, review, and enjoy! :)

Unlike the night before, there was absolutely no sign of rain. The sky was clear and the twinkling stars surrounding the crescent moon gave the night the perfect touch of mystery and romance.

"How's your wrist?"

Niles pulled up his right sleeve, exposing the bruised wrist. "Still sore but it doesn't hurt as much when I do this." He started moving it in the circular motion she showed him the night before. "See. I don't wince as much."

"Good."

"Although I must confess that I didn't put ice on it like you told me. But in my defense, I passed out the minute my head hit the pillow this morning."

She giggled. "It's all right. I forgot to remind you anyway. Just make sure you get that checked out. As a precaution."

"I will. Promise. But you're right. Hopefully it won't affect my piano playing."

"Oh so you're also a musician? When were you planning to let out that little secret?"

"Um, never...Because I'm not a musician. I just love playing the piano."

"How long have you been playing?"

"My brother and I started taking lessons when we were both very young. I think I was about 12 or 13."

Not only was Niles handsome, smart, posh, well-read, an expert on wine, and a great dancer but he was also a talented piano player. The more she learned about him, the more attached she became and that had to stop. Under normal circumstances she would've allowed herself that kind of attachment but this time it was different. This time it was complicated. Yet Daphne was determined to enjoy whatever amount of time they had together before Niles had to leave England.

Even if it meant having to squeeze a lifetime of loving into three days.

"Where do you want to go now? The night's still young." He was secretly hoping she would suggest Balcony 99.

"I want to go home."

Niles' hopes were dashed in an instant. He replayed their conversation in his head, wondering if he said something to cause her to want to end their date so abruptly. _I could've sworn we were having a good time, _he thought. _Maybe I should ask why she wants to go home. No, that wouldn't be right. I should just respect her decision, but dammit I wish I knew what I did wrong.  
><em>

"Okay."

She snuck a look at him as they walked in silence, noticing how visibly upset he'd become. Every time Niles sighed in disappointment, Daphne faced the opposite direction to keep herself from laughing. She realized torturing Niles this way was just plain mean, but there was more to this date than met the eye. And he would soon find out what she had in store.

"Here let me get that for you." He walked ahead, opened the gate, and together made their way up the stairs. "Well, good night Daphne. I had a wonderful time."

Daphne, who was busy trying to find her keys, didn't notice when Niles leaned in for a kiss.

Under the impression that Daphne had ignored him, Niles, feeling confused and upset decided to leave. _That's all the proof I needed, he thought. I've done something to upset her._

When she finally got the door open, Daphne turned around and found Niles walking down the stairs.

"Niles, where are you going?"

He turned around, confusion written all over his face. "Home?"

"At this hour?"

"I-I thought you were tired. I mean, you prob-"

"Oh no," she interrupted. "You're all mine tonight, remember? Unless you have other plans."

His face lit up. "No, of course not. I just assumed you wanted to get some sleep-"

"There will be time for that later. Come on." She extended her hand and led him inside. _I wonder if Emma's home_? They walked up the stairs quietly hoping they wouldn't attract unwanted attention from the neighbors downstairs. They were a fuzzy lot.

With keys in hand, Daphne was about to reach for the doorknob when the door suddenly swung open, startling all three.

"Emma!" Daphne yelled.

"Sorry love. Didn't know you were out here." Emma briefly looked away looking for the keys she dropped when she opened the door. "Here they are! Look, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm in a hurry." An obnoxiously loud car horn could be heard all the way up the stairs.

"Have fun," Daphne said.

"I will." Emma ran past Niles, who was standing behind Daphne. "Have fun you two! Don't do anything I would do!"

With that she walked out the front door leaving Daphne and Niles standing on the stairs in awkward silence.

She laughed before letting herself and Niles into the flat. But the instant the door closed behind them, laughter turned to nerves.

It was the first time they had been left completely alone in a room with each other. Niles had been successful at keeping himself under control when Daphne teased him in public but now they were alone.

And he was beginning to doubt his will-power.

He stood in the middle of the living room, unsure of what would happen next. Daphne walked up to him and put her keys down on the coffee table, keeping her eyes locked with his. Her pulse quickened with every passing second as they stared at each other, neither uttering a single word. She took a step closer and kissed him gently on the lips. Then she kissed him again. And again. And again. They wrapped their arms around each other as every kiss intensified.  
>Daphne ran her hands down Niles' sides and began pulling up his sweater, momentarily breaking the kiss.<p>

"Niles," she breathless said.

"Yes?"

"Let's...go to my...room."

Niles stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

Daphne knew that his departure the next day meant that this would be their only opportunity to be together. "Yes. You're mine tonight." She pulled away, tearing herself away from Niles, and wordlessly led him into her bedroom.

They stood at the foot of the bed, dancing a slow steady rythm as Niles quietly sang a few lyrics from "Woman". Daphne closed her eyes and leaned forward, resting her forehead against his.

She began singing along.

_Please remember my life is in your hands  
>And woman<br>Hold me close to your heart  
>However distant don't keep us apart<em>

They stopped dancing as Niles reached out, caressing her soft auburn tresses, and slowly, gently, drew her lips to his.

As they floated down onto her bed, the possibility of never seeing Niles again made his every move, every touch, every kiss more intense than the last.

It didn't matter if it was fate or coincidence that ultimately brought them together. They were in each other's arms now surrendering to their feelings.

Two young lovers for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 A Rude Awakening

A/N: I apologize for the repetitive paragraphs/lines in chapter 8 and 13. My fault. I'll try to fix that. Anyway, I was a bit hesitant about taking the story in this direction but I wanted to change an all too familiar love story. There's just one more chapter after this one. Review };-

Niles shivered as a cool breeze crept in through the slightly opened window in Daphne's room. He turned expecting to find Daphne's warm body next to him, but when he squinted his eyes open enough her side of the bed was empty.

He rolled his neck to the clock on Daphne's dresser. 7:32 am. The familiar aroma of coffee hung in the air, reminding Niles of Sunday mornings back in Seattle when his entire family used to gather around the kitchen table for breakfast.

But this was no ordinary Sunday morning. He had spent the entire night with a goddess and woken up in her bed.

Niles figured Daphne was the one who had made coffee so he got up and picked up his clothes off the floor. They smelled of her perfume. He looked for his sweater but remembered how she'd taken it off and thrown it on the couch in the living room.

When he walked out of the room he saw Daphne sitting by the kitchen table, coffee mug in hand, taking notes and reading from what appeared to be a textbook. She was fully dressed and looking luminous.

"Good morning," he cheerily said.

"Morning," she responded but didn't look up from her book.

"Coffee smells good." He pulled up the chair next to hers but when he tried to kiss her she abruptly turned away and stood next to the table. "What's wrong?"

Daphne wouldn't answer. Niles got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Daphne," he stood facing her. "You've been acting like this since yesterday. Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

She inhaled sharply, trying desperately to keep the tears that blurred her vision from flowing. Her voice quivered. "I-I think you should leave...And forget any of this happened between us."

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "What do you mean leave? Daphne I-"

"Niles, please. Just leave." There was a hint of urgency in her voice. As she spoke, Daphne did everything in her power to avoid making eye contact with Niles. It was difficult enough saying everything she wanted to say without having to look at the hurt expression on his face.

"You don't just mean the apartment do you?" Her silence was deafening but it quickly answered his question. "Well may I ask why?"

"Niles, please stop asking silly questions! You know damn well what I mean." Everything was beginning to make sense: her sad demeanor, the look in her eyes, the eagerness of her kisses. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"Daphne, I don't-"

"I just don't see the point of starting something that will have to end the moment you board that bloody plane tonight." Her tears began to flow.

"Is that what's been bothering you? Daphne it doesn't have to end tonight," he said trying to keep his voice steady. "I-I could call you every day, write to you every day. I could come visit you and you could come visit me in the states. Hell, I'll pay for your plane ticket and your hotel but Daphne, this doesn't have to end because I l-"

"What? Because you love me? That's not going to change my mind."

"Daphne, I am not trying to change your mind," he said exasperated. "I love you."

"Niles, don't be ridiculous. You met me two days ago and we've been on what, two dates? How naive do you think I am?"

He saw through her now. She was doing her damnest to push him away. Even if it was killing her inside. But he wasn't about to give up that easily.

"I am not just saying this because we slept together or because I have an ulterior motive. I am crazy about you Daphne, and I'm willing to do anything to keep this going. I don't want us to look back on our lives and wonder what could have been." He reached down and took her hands. "I don't want to talk about you as the 'one that got away' because trust me Daphne, you ARE the one. Yes, I know we met two three days ago but you and I know it's not entirely impossible. My father fell in love with my mother the moment they met and he knew then and there that they would be together for the rest of their lives. They've been together for 25 years, so it could happen but we'll never know unless you give us a chance."

Daphne stood there frozen by his words, unable to admit that everything he said was more than true.

She lowered her gaze, letting the tears flow freely down her cheek as she made her way to the couch. He followed sitting beside her.

She sighed. "You know as well as I do that long distance relationship never work out." Her voice was calm but shaky. "It's hard enough to keep a relationship going when two people live in the same country but Niles, you're going to be thousands of miles away. We won't be able to see each other whenever we want or even talk on the phone because of the time difference. That's going to put a great deal of stress on both of us."

"But I already told you, I will come and visit you for a few weeks and you can come to the states and stay for a while."

"I don't have that kind of money to travel back and forth."

"I'll take care of everything."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Pretty soon we'll both have new careers and as romantic and as simple as it all seems right now, real life is going to catch up to us. Then you'll see that the love we have for each other is not enough and that this was all big mistake."

Niles, stunned by her accidental admission, struggled to speak. "W-w-wait a minute. Did you just say you love me?"

Daphne realized that she had indeed admitted her feelings for him and panicked.

_Oh no._

"Do you love me, Daphne?"

Defeated, Daphne threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, crying. "Yes, I do love you!" It was pointless trying to deny it. They held each other for what seemed an eternity kissing tenderly.

"No!" She stopped abruptly and pushed him away. "I do love you...but that doesn't mean I have to do anything about it."

To his dismay Daphne stood, wiped away her tears and walked to the door, opening it. "Please, leave."

He looked at her in disbelief, fighting back tears, desperately searching for the words that would change her mind. But the look in her eyes said it was too late.

Devastated and emotionally drained, Niles grabbed his jacket off the couch, took a small envelope out of one of the pockets and placed it on the coffee table. "I forgot to give this to you last night." Niles walked to the door, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the floor until he reached Daphne.

He faced her, looking into the sad brown eyes of the beautiful woman he fell madly in love with.

"I love you Daphne," he quietly said. "More than you can imagine." Tears poured down his face as he walked out of Daphne's flat and her life.

It had taken every ounce of strength to keep her strong and defiant but as soon as Niles closed the door, Daphne broke down into violent sobs. She slammed her fist against the door frame and winced from the immediate pain that followed. But it was nothing compared to the emotional pain.

Feeling empty and exhausted, she sat on the sofa facing the envelope Niles had placed on the coffee table.

"Damn," she cursed and picked it up. When she opened it, a small silver necklace attached to a piece of paper fell to the floor. She picked up both items and read the note.

_Daphne my love,  
><em>

_I know we'll be miles apart but in the last two days, tomorrow being our third day together, I feel like I have loved a lifetime. Your warm smile and beautiful eyes so full of life are etched into my memory and although I leave today, I know I'll be seeing you again. In you I have found my one true love. Daphne Moon, I LOVE YOU!  
><em>

_Niles Crane  
><em>

_P.S. My wrist feels better than ever...thanks to you.  
>She smiled through the tears and flipped the page to the other side.<br>I don't want to lose you.  
><em>

Below the elegantly written words, Niles had listed his home address and phone numbers_.  
><em>

Daphne crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash.

_Damn._

She covered her face with her hands, lowered herself onto the couch, and burst into tears as a wave of guilt and sorrow shook her already trembling body.

"Oh Niles!"

Emma slowly stepped out of her room and walked to the couch, feeling helpless at the sight before her. "I hope you know what you're doing, Daph," she quietly said.

Daphne sat up and with trembling hands, and a broken heart, placed the sparkling silver necklace around her neck.

"I hope so too."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 It's Not Enough

A/N: Aaaand here we are. The final chapter. I started writing this story in my notebook last summer but I finally summoned up the courage to publish it this year. I'd like to thank those of you who read and reviewed my first story. I know it's far from perfect but I really appreciate it. Review };-

Love was nothing like Niles expected it to be. It didn't make his world a better world. It didn't make his world go around like a song so famously claimed. Love is all you need? Yeah, right.  
>And apparently it wasn't enough for Daphne, either.<p>

Now he was leaving England with a broken heart and a love story no one would believe.  
>Niles was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on the book he was trying to read while he waited for the plane to take off. He felt a mixture of anger and sadness as thoughts of Daphne kept creeping into his mind.<p>

_I do love you but that doesn't mean I have to do anything about it_.

It pained him to think about how quickly she had given up on them. How because of her decision they were never going to see each other again. But perhaps she was right. Maybe the distance between them was going to be too great and it would end up complicating their relationship, ultimately leading to a painful break-up. Even if all that was true they had no way of knowing.

_It's not fair,_ he thought. _Why couldn't we have met sooner? Why didn't I come to London more often? Perhaps we would've run into each other. But what's the use. She made her decision._

Niles looked down at his still bruised wrist and faintly smiled as he remembered the way she had insisted on taking a closer look at it. She was a complete stranger yet he decided to put his trust in the beautiful young woman's hands. With her warm and gentle manner, she put him and his wrist at ease. Everything after that happened so quickly. They talked. They dined. They danced. They fell in love.

It was a shame how their love story didn't have a happy ending.

_My only solace is that I at least know she loves me. Daphne Moon loves me._

Niles put his head down to try and suppress the tears that threatened to stream down his face. Suddenly a gentle hand startled him into lifting his head too quickly, making him dizzy.

"Everything all right, sir?" the flight attendant asked.

"Y-yes," he responded still feeling light headed.

She smiled warmly. "The pilot's just announced that the flight's about to take off. Your seatbelt please."

"Sorry. Almost forgot." He fastened his belt as the flight attendant walked away.

Minutes later the plane started moving. Niles sighed as he took one last look at the beautiful city of London and the three days he'd spent with the love of his life.

Three days no one would know about.

Three days he would try to forget.

Three days in London with her.

"Good-bye Daphne. I Love You."

**THE END**

A/N: I know this wasn't the happy ending you were expecting but I have two reasons why I ended the story this way. The first reason being that love doesn't always conquer all. Especially the distance that keeps two people apart. Oftentimes we have to go through a bit of heartache before we can truly be happy with the person we love. The second reason: there is a sequel to this story so stay tuned.


End file.
